


Super-Procrastination!: The Last Minute Shopper's Guide to Christmas in the DC Universe

by M_Spiegelgasse



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Spiegelgasse/pseuds/M_Spiegelgasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first attempt at fan fiction. I proofread it once. Conner is stressed out over what to give Tim for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super-Procrastination!: The Last Minute Shopper's Guide to Christmas in the DC Universe

Even with super powers, the holiday season is stressful. Superboy floated about six inches above the floor, pacing back and forth, in his bedroom in Smallville. He had actually damaged the Kents' wood floors earlier so now he paced in the air. It was December 22nd and he still needed to buy one last present. "I'm screwed." was not a common thought for the Boy of Steel. He fought giant robots and alien monsters on a weekly basis but, getting his boyfriend a Christmas present filled him with dread. This year was the first Christmas that he and Tim were spending together since Conner came back to life. It was also their first Christmas as boyfriends. His gift needed to be perfect but what could he get for the adopted son of billionaire Bruce Wayne? He had a small amount of spending money thanks to an allowance Lois had convinced Clark to give him. He doubted that would be enough to get something Tim would really enjoy and he would rather eat a bowl of kryptonite than go ask his "other dad" for some money. 

Needing a change of scenery, Conner thought maybe the long flight to the Tower would help him think of a gift. Even though he would miss the smell Ma Kent baking cookies, he decided that he needed to make the trip. Their relationship was strong, he knew that Tim loved him and that he would like whatever gave him but Conner wanted to get his boyfriend the perfect present. He remembered in the time when Cassie rigged the team's secret santa. Tim got him a copy of the legendary unaired original pilot of his favorite show Wendy the Werewolf Stalker. Conner gave him some of the tacky Superboy merchandise that his manager Rex was always trying to sell. This year was going to be different. 

As Conner neared the San Francisco bay, he noticed some Titans hanging decorations on the roof of the Tower. Raven and the two Wonder Girls turned to greet him as he landed on the roof top. Cassie walked over and hugged him. "Merry Christmas, Conner!"  
"Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too." He replied halfheartedly, his head still obsessing over Tim's present.  
"Superboy, is something troubling you?" Asked Raven. "Your aura is very tense right now."  
"I just have some last minute shopping to do. That's all." He replied, embarrassed to admit this in front of Cassie.  
"Tell me you've already taken care of Tim's present." Cassie said and then sternly looked at him. "You didn't. Did you?" Conner didn't say anything but his face turned bright red.  
"Remember when you gave him all that "Hero of Hawaii" junk? Did they ever actually build that roller coaster?"  
"No but, I remember. I was young and made some stupid decisions back then. What matters now is getting Tim the best present possible." He replied.  
"It's good to know you're learning from your mistakes." Cassie was never afraid to give him some tough love.  
"Well you better hurry then, the Titans' Holiday party is tonight."  
"Why don't you fly over to the Mission District? There are so many cool little shops in that part of town. You're bound to find something there." said Donna Troy, trying her best to help Conner.  
"Thanks for the suggestion Donna!" He replied. This could be his only shot at finding something for Tim.  
"You better hurry, the stores might not be open for much longer." Raven said, reminding him of how little time he had left.  
"Yeah, thanks again girls. I guess I'll see you all later. "  
"Good luck Conner!" Cassie yelled as the three Titans waved good bye to their friend.

The quick flight into town reminded Conner of the time when he and Tim helped the Justice League fight the new Prairie Witch over the bay. He flinched remembering the pain he felt that day. "Magic really sucks." he thought to himself. "Tim was so afraid that day. Afraid because I had to go and get magically frozen by some Wicked fangirl." He knew how hard Tim took his death a few years ago. Tim still had nightmares about losing him. When Tim had a nightmare, Conner would gently wake him and hold him tightly in his arms until they both fell back asleep. At first, Tim didn't want to talk about his nightmares, Tim liked to bottle things up but eventually he told Conner about them. It hurt Conner to know that some part of Tim still felt that pain. When they were lucky enough to share a bed, he could wake Tim and reassure him but too often Tim was alone in Gotham. He wanted so badly to never put his best friend, his boyfriend, through that again but being a hero meant that there would always be some risk involved. Conner thought it was best if he saved these thoughts for another time when he could discuss his feelings with Tim. So, he found an alley to land in unnoticed. He untied the flannel shirt from around his waste, put it on, and button it up. After adjusting the red flannel from bunching up over his broad shoulders, he put on his glass and exited the alley way.


End file.
